


Sweetness

by TheEmcee



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Complete, Gay Sex, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Verse, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: Oko is in heat when Garruk finds him on another plane. Sexy fun times ensue.
Relationships: Oko/Garruk Wildspeaker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViciousInnocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousInnocence/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the fandom. I got the title from Jimmy Eats World, so I don't own that either.
> 
> A/N: I've always been a huge fan of omegaverse fanfiction, and I just had to write my own for this pairing. Also, I wanted to give VisciousInnocence a gift since they gave me such a wonderful one. I don't know if this is your cup of tea, but I hope you enjoy it regardless.

~...~

Sweetness

~...~

Sweat dripped down Oko's face, causing his black hair to cling to his forehead, cheeks, and neck. His face was flush and he couldn't get comfortable no matter what position he tried. The few clothes he usually wore had been tossed haphazardly onto the floor quite some time ago, but his entire body still felt as though it were on fire. He had kicked, flailed really, the blankets down to the very edge of the bed, and still, no change in temperature. No matter what he did, Oko remained uncomfortably hot and sweaty, which made him feel incredibly unattractive. There was little he could do for it, though.

Oko was in heat, as was customary for every omega once a month, and it would go away in roughly twenty-four hours. Or if he got fucked, claimed, and knotted by an alpha. Whichever came first. 

At the moment, Oko would almost take any alpha as a mate if it meant that his heat would subside, if only a little bit. Groaning at the very thought of such a relief, Oko turned onto his back. Slick, wet and warm, seeped from his entrance and pooled beneath him on the bed. The seeping was constant, but easy to ignore until he moved. Each movement caused more of it to pour out of him and it made him feel so unclean. A whine escaped his lips and Oko wanted to throw an tantrum. He knew it wouldn't help the situation at all - if anything, it would make it worse - but it would, in theory, make him feel better. 

If only his Dog were here with him. Oko would make him end his suffering. Sure, that meant that they'd be mated for eternity, but Oko could think of worse things. Dog was rather attractive in a big, beefy sort of way. He had gorgeous green eyes and a rough voice that went perfectly with his rough hands and he smelt like earth and musk and...

Oko groaned again and smacked his head against the pillow. Thinking about Dog was not helping him at all. It only served to arouse him even more and caused slick to seep out stronger for a moment. 

Dog wasn't even there with him. Oko doubted he was even on the same plane. He was pretty sure he had walked when everyone pretty much dogpiled on top of him on Eldraine. To be honest, Oko still didn't understand the minute details of what he was now, but he was starting to connect the dots. At least, he would if he could think clearly. As it was, all he could think about was the overwhelming heat and how much he wanted to be fucked and claimed. Especially if it was by his Dog.

Almost as if he had been summoned by sheer will by Oko, the door to the tiny shack the fae had taken up residence in was all but knocked off its hinges and in stepped Dog. He was just as big and strong and breathtaking as Oko remembered him. His green eyes flashed angrily when they fell upon Oko and he clutched his axe tightly. 

"I've found you, little fae," Dog growled out menacingly and Oko bit his lip to suppress a moan. His eyes were half lidded and his hips arched off of the bed slightly. 

"That you did," Oko managed to say softly. 

Dog took a step towards him, looking ready to stomp over to the small bed and butcher Oko ruthlessly, when he stopped dead in his tracks. Eyes narrowed, he sniffed the air, inhaling deeply, and the emotion in his eyes changed from murderous intent to unbridled lust. Pupils blown wide, Dog all but tossed his axe aside and stalked towards Oko. His scent, which had been bearable when he first entered the shack, had enveloped Oko and was threatening to overpower him. He was more than happy to let it.

"You smell sweet, omega," Dog growled as he crawled onto the bed. He bent his head and sniffed at Oko's neck. The offered himself up and sighed shakily when Dog began to nuzzle him.

"And you smell delightful, Dog," Oko responded. 

At that, Dog bit down hard on Oko's neck, drawing blood and making the omega beneath him cry out in pain.

"What the-?!" Oko began but was cut off by the alpha.

"My name is Garruk, not Dog, Oko," Dog, no, Garruk, seethe down at him, the command clear in his voice.

Oko couldn't stop the whimper from emanating from his throat. He didn't want the alpha to be angry with him. If he were angry then he wouldn't mate with Oko and take this heat away. Garruk's green eyes did soften ever so slightly at the whimper and he licked and sucked the bite tenderly.

"My apologies, Garruk," Oko purred as he began to stroke the larger man's muscular chest.

Garruk hummed in approval before he pulled away and stood up. He quickly disrobed and smirked as Oko began to drool over his naked body. His cock was erect and large and thick and Oko wanted it inside of him. With an air of confidence, Garruk returned to the bed, which groaned under their combined weight. It wouldn't surprise Oko if it broke during their union. Garruk sniffed his neck and up to his ear, his body so close to Oko's but not quite touching. He began pawing at the alpha's chest again, his nails raking over his nipples and causing Garruk to shudder and hiss against his jaw. 

Chapped lips started kissing Oko's jaw, his beard scratchy deliciously against the fae's smooth, unmarred skin. Oko moaned and trembled beneath Garruk's body and he gasped when a large, calloused hand wrapped around his cock. Garruk stroked him slowly as he kissed down his neck, to his shoulder, and to his chest, licking and nibbling at the pale flesh. He took one of Oko's nipples into his mouth and suckled it, moaning around it as his tongue grazed and lapped at the nub. Oko arched off of the bed, his hot body heating up even more, and he didn't even think that was possible. 

Garruk settled his body gently down on the omega below him and Oko found himself mewling and gasping as he felt that large, hot cock twitch against him. The hand on his own dick was still going slow and that, along with Garruk latching onto the other nipple and tugging on it with his teeth, was driving him mad. A wave of lava was building inside of him and Oko tried his best to thrust and grind against Garruk, but he was too big and strong and didn't allow Oko much movement at all. What little friction he could achieve was utterly blissful though. He could feel Garruk smirk against his skin and Oko let out a pathetic whine.

"Garruk, go f-faster," Oko panted. 

Sweat was keeping their bodies stuck together. Oko's senses were filled with Garruk and he was losing what little sanity he had left in this moment. Never before had he felt such pleasure just from someone's hands and mouth on his body and it was turning him into a mess.

"Ask nicely and I will," Garruk mumbled around Oko's nipple. Oko collapsed onto the bed and an empty sob erupted from his throat. Such a tease. He loved it.

"Please, Garruk, darling," Oko begged, hands covering his eyes as he relished in the pleasure he was enduring.

That seemed to satisfy the alpha because not only did his hand begin to stroke him faster, but he releases Oko's abused nipple and started trailing kisses down his toned stomach, licking the muscles as he went. Oko's hips bucks involuntarily and he grabbed his hair, pulling and tugging it hard. His entire body was on fire and melting on the bed beneath them. He howled and arched his back sharply when he felt Garruk lick his cock. And then he came when the alpha engulfed it in his mouth and gave it one hard, deep suck. 

Garruk swallowed his seed and released his cock, which was still hard, still twitching. He didn't crawling up Oko's body though. Instead, he flipped Oko over and hoisted him so his ass was sticking up in the air. Sticky slick had coated his cheeks and thighs and Oko help more seep out at being moved so suddenly. His forearms was holding him up and Oko shuddered as he felt Garruk's breath ghost over his wet backside. When Garruk began to lick him, Oko moaned and tried to push back against the alpha's face, but strong hands kept him from doing so. A large, wet tongue lapped at the slick that was coating his thighs and cheeks, cleaning him thoroughly. Oko was panting and on the verge of tears. He wanted Garruk to lick his entrance, stretch him out with that glorious tongue of his, and then fuck him into the bed.

He didn't have to wait very long. Garruk soon spread his cheeks and began licking his hole. More slick gushed out and Garruk ate it up greedily. A deep throat growl rumbled from Garruk as he licked and sucked at Oko's hole. The omega's body was trembling and he clawed at the bed as he moaned and cried out and bit his lip. When Garruk pushed his tongue inside of him, Oko came for a second time, tears prickling his eyes as his cum splattered onto the bed. But Garruk didn't relent; he continued fucking Oko with his tongue until he was satisfied. Pulling his face away from Oko's backside and wiped his lips as he watched Oko clench and unclench. His own neglected cock ached and throbbed painfully and he couldn't wait anymore.

Kissing up Oko's back, Garruk lined himself up with his entrance. One hand stroked his back soothingly as his teeth nipped and nibbled at one of Oko's pointed ears. His other hand steadied his cock as he pushed into Oko's wet, tight heat. A loud moan full of ecstasy rumbled from his chest as he sheathed himself fully inside of the omega fae. Oko was so tight and hot around him and Garruk nuzzled his ear, hair, and neck tenderly as he waited for the pretty fae to adjust to him. Tears fell from Oko's eyes and Garruk was quick to lick then away before he pressed reassuring kisses to his face, whining softly, comfortingly. 

Once the pain had subsided enough for Oko, he pushed back against Garruk, signaling to the alpha that it was okay to move. That was all that Garruk needed. He pulled out until only the tip remained inside and he swirled his hips, moving his tip around before he pushed back inside. The feeling of the omega around him was so damn good. Never before had he experienced sex as good as this. And he wasn't the only one in heaven. Oko was a mewling, babbling, panting mess. His entire body quivered and shook as each thrust brushed and rubbed against his prostate, causing him to see white lights and stars in his vision. Beneath them, the bed groaned and whined as Garruk's thrust became faster.

Ruthlessly, he pounded into Oko's beautiful body, abandoning any rhythm he had created in favor of knotting and mating the perfect omega he was fucking. Oko cried out and begged Garruk to go harder, faster, to make him his bitch, to give him his knot. Garruk licked his neck at the scent gland and nipped it as he fucked Oko relentlessly. His speed picked up and he practically shoved Oko down onto the bed so he could fuck him deeper. Garruk's knot began to engorge and it slapped against Oko's backside with each thrust.

"Yes, give me your knot!" Oko cried out, tears of pleasure falling from his eyes.

His eyes shot open wide as he felt Garruk's huge knot enter him, licking them together. He moaned wantonly as he felt it grow even larger inside of him. It was when Garruk bit down on his scent gland, marking Oko as his omega mate, that he finally drowned in the lava that had taken over his body. Crying out loudly and without abandon, he came hard, ropes of cum spurting into the bed and his stomach. As he came, Oko clenched tightly around Garruk, and with a howl the alpha buried himself deep inside of Oko as he came, his hot, sticky semen filling him up. The alpha's body stiffened and his hips jerked as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting deeper, deeper into Oko, pushing his cum further inside.

Oko was lightheaded and his body was finally starting to cool off. He felt his body being moved to the side and he hummed happily as Garruk held him and cuddled him, nuzzling his neck affectionately. With his eyes half closed, Oko turned his head and kissed Garruk's lips, moaning softly as they kissed.

They laid there on the bed, panting and sticky with sweat and cum. Oko laughed as he cuddled back against Garruk, a smile on his face.

"What's making you laugh, little omega?" Garruk asked as he kissed Oko's neck.

"I'm just surprised that we didn't break the bed," Oko answered him. He felt Garruk smirk against his skin.

"Not yet, we haven't," Garruk growled into his ear before he nipped it. 

Oko couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine. Garruk's rough hands caressed his thigh and massaged his buttocks. His cock twitched as arousal began to spread through his body. This was turning out to be a wonderful day.


End file.
